


Sublevel Thirteen

by valix33



Series: Andromeda Project [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Glee, Good Luck Charlie, Red Band Society, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valix33/pseuds/valix33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't remember how they were taken, and they don't know why, but it always ends the same. The compound has no exits and no answers, just a group of mysterious scientists. The kids have to band together to survive the test they've been subjected to. Contains characters from Big Time Rush, Teen Wolf, Red Band Society, Good Luck Charlie, and Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover story and it's going to be a big one. Be prepared because it's not very pleasant.

Logan couldn’t remember anything. He was lying on a cold concrete floor with his cheek pressed into the ground. When his eyes first started to crawl open he was able to take stock of the room he was in. It was a large room, completely furnished with a closet and a king sized mattress. Truthfully it could pass for a regular bedroom, except for the fact that he didn’t recognize it.

“Hello?” he called, getting to his feet. He tried to open the door but there was some kind of electronic seal keeping it closed. “Hello, let me out! Somebody!”

“Logan Mitchell, step away from the door.” A woman’s voice sounded through an intercom and Logan jumped, searching for the source of the voice.

“Who are you? What am I doing here?”

“You are one of the newest members of the test group, along with Carlos Garcia and Katie Knight.” He banged on the door angrily when he heard her say Carlos and Katie’s names. They were younger than he was and they were probably scared out of their minds.

“Where are they? Don’t you hurt them!”

“They have not been harmed. Each of them has been given their own room also. Step away from the door and it will be opened.” There were so many things that he hated about this situation. He wanted to know everything that was going on, he prided himself on that skill, but there was little he could do. His first priority was to find his friends and make sure they were okay.

As soon as the door slid open he raced out of the room, finding himself in an elongated hallway. There were several doors, many of which remained open, and there seemed to be twists and turns leading to other hallways. He started checking every doorway in his path even though each time he saw the rooms were empty. It took five minutes before he realized that he was completely lost.

“Carlos! Katie!” He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a boy his age standing there looking at him. The kid was nearly bald and appeared to walk strangely but he had a kind expression.

“Hi, are you one of the new kids?” he asked, taking a step forward. When Logan backed up he halted and offered a smile. “Sorry, I know you must be freaked out. My name’s Leo.”

“Stay away from me. What is this place?”

“I promise I’m in the same situation you are,” stated Leo. “If you come with me you can talk to someone with some answers. Trust me, we’re your friends.”

“We?” Logan inquired.

“There are other kids down here with us. It’s been happening for a while.” Logan wasn’t sure what to do, Leo didn’t look like a threat but he didn’t know anything about him. At the same time he wanted to find Carlos and Katie no matter what, so it didn’t seem like he had a choice.

“Who is this guy with the answers?”

“He’s the oldest guy here. Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be introducing more of the main characters as the story progresses and I'll try to focus evenly on all of them. Sorry Teen Wolf fans, but the supernatural aspects of the characters don't exist in this story. Hope you like it enough to stick around.


	2. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get to meet the rest of our starting characters. There will be more along the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Derek Hale was the oldest out of all the kids inhabiting the strange building they found themselves in. Over thirty months he’d stayed in his fabricated room, checking off the days out of the sun with no idea when he’d get to go home. A lot of the other kids looked up to him, he didn’t know why but he’d do his best to take care of them anyway. It was that morning that they woke up with an announcement there were three new kids in the test group. He’d sent Leo to go find one and went himself to locate the others.

As it happened, he found two together in the middle of a hallway. The first was a Latino boy with black hair hidden under a helmet and a youthful looking face. His arm stretched out protectively over a thin young girl with long brown hair. Luckily Derek knew better than anyone how to handle these situations when each new arrival was fearful and paranoid.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he said softly. “Right now you’re confused and you want to know where you are, I can give you those answers. I just need you to trust me. My name’s Derek.”

“Carlos, this feels wrong,” the girl whispered.

“Leave us alone. Just tell us how to get out of here.”

“If I knew, I would’ve left already. I’ve been here a long time. I’m not the enemy here.” The two kids stared at him for a while, as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Then the girl spoke up again.

“So who’s the enemy?” Derek gestured with his finger toward one of the several intercoms placed on the walls, one of the few things that told them this compound was fake.

“The people that talk to you through the intercom. You’re not the only kids in here.” Carlos tried to stop her but the girl pushed past him and walked up to Derek.

“Can you take us to Logan?”

“If they found him he should be in the dining hall,” Derek told her. “I can introduce you to everyone else.” Carlos appeared as if he wanted to run away from Derek, but when he heard Logan’s name he reluctantly allowed the man to guide them back.

In the dining hall there were several long tables, but instead of food there were empty trays and a tube against the wall. Leo had returned with Logan shortly before, so when Derek brought Carlos and Katie into the room all three got big smiles on their faces. They embraced each other and the others stood to the side, watching the familiar sight of close friends being reunited.

“I was so worried about you guys,” Logan confessed, fighting back tears for a moment. When their emotions had finally cooled down, the group faced the kids that were watching them with interest. “What are we doing here?”

“We don’t know for sure,” answered Derek. “It seems to be a test of some kind, but not one that we signed up for. We all just woke up here. Every once in a while the doctors come and do their checkups but they never tell us anything.”

“So that’s it?” questioned Carlos. “We’re just stuck here?”

“Just like the rest of us.”

“No, I can’t accept that,” Logan stated defiantly.

“Eventually everyone does,” Leo chimed in. “I can introduce you to everyone else that lives down here.” There were four other teens in the compound. A smart and kind blonde girl named Teddy Duncan, her quick witted and cocky brother Gabe, a quirky and sweet girl Kira Yukimura, and the oddly named goofball Stiles Stilinski. They tried to be as welcoming as they could to the new arrivals, but the depression of finding themselves trapped was ever present under the seemingly warm greetings.

“Let’s get you guys some food,” suggested Teddy. She got them each a tray and held one under the tube. There was a buzzing noise and then a plate of food slid out, clattering on the tray. “We don’t know how this thing works but apparently we’re not supposed to die in here.” After the three trays were filled she tried to give one to Logan, but he turned away.

“Not really feeling hungry.” With that he left. Derek thought about sending someone after him, but decided Logan needed time by himself for now. It was like Leo said, with time they all accepted their fate.

Later that night, they were all reported to return to their rooms. They’d named the woman who gave them orders Queenie. No one knew if she heard when they made fun of her but truthfully they didn’t care considering what happened to them on a day to day basis. Derek was almost to his room when he ran into Stiles.

“What do you think of the new guys?” he asked the boy.

“They seem nice. Shame it happened to them.” Stiles was about to enter his room, but Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Can we just skip the pleasantries, Hale?” Stiles shrugged off Derek’s hand and went into his room, the door sealing closed a second later. He’d never really liked Derek, even before the compound when they didn’t really know each other. And that likely wouldn’t change any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of the origin stories will be different to suit the purpose of the story, but I'll try to keep the characters true to their natures. Things get more interesting next chapter. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
